The SandWing Treasure
The SandWing Treasure was stolen from the royal treasury; taken mostly by Princess Blister right after Queen Oasis's death about twenty years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. The rest was taken by the three scavengers that were responsible for the death of Queen Oasis: Flower (Rose) and the parents of Holler (Ivy). Known artifacts include the Lazulite Dragon, the Eye of Onyx, the SandWing Scepter, and one of the three existing Dreamvisitors, (created by Darkstalker) and an assortment of other various gems, coins, and other treasures. The second Dreamvisitor was in the NightWing fortress and was stolen by Flame. Meanwhile, the third was found by Scarlet, most likely in Burn's Weirdling Tower. The treasure (mainly the Eye of Onyx) was one of the prominent reasons why the seven dragon tribes were sparring in the war, the title of SandWing queen being the other reason. The Eye of Onyx was the most sought after artifact, as whoever held it instantly became the queen of the SandWings, regardless of their bloodline or tribe. It is later shown that supposedly only a worthy SandWing can hold it and survive, after the incident with Blister. In ''The Brightest Night'', there is a moment where Sunny considered for a moment becoming the newest queen of the SandWings, but decided her mother, Thorn, would be a better and more respected choice. The IceWings spent a lot of their time searching for it by destroying scavenger dens; thus it can be concluded that finding the stolen treasure was a priority to Queen Glacier, as her ally Blaze had promised Queen Glacier land for helping Blaze earn the throne. It is unknown if the treasure was returned to the SandWing citizens or to the SandWing treasury after Blister's death in The Brightest Night ''after various gems were discovered, along with the Eye of Onyx, hidden in Queen Oasis's skull. It is assumed that this was done by Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, thinking she would be able to return later to gather it, or just that she didn't want to be caught with it. The two scavengers, Holler and Fluffy, had the Lazulite Dragon and the dreamvisitor, which was returned to Sunny. Another piece of the treasure, the SandWing Scepter, has yet to be found or make a formal appearance, but may appear later in the series. Apparently in Darkstalker's time, the SandWings had barely any treasure, and Darkstalker believed that they plundered the the original Night Kingdom upon his being put to sleep. Therefore, some of the treasures may have originally belonged to the NightWings. The Brightest Night 'The Eye of Onyx The Eye of Onyx is an enchanted pendant, characterized by the wings made from molded, beaten gold, framing an orb of polished black stone. This accessorizing piece is said to have be set on a chain of hammered gold links. Due to its name, it is almost certainly and assumed to be made from onyx. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand and the SandWings, as long as the previous ruler has died. Therefore, if any of the SandWing sisters (Burn, Blister, or Blaze) had had it, they would have become queen, suggesting that the Eye of Onyx was hidden away. It was revealed in The Brightest Night that Flower, Smolder's pet scavenger, had stolen it and some other valuable items of treasure after Queen Oasis was slain. Fearing she would be captured by the SandWings, she placed it in Queen Oasis' mouth, and the Queen and the treasure were both buried at Burn's stronghold. This may be why the war had dragged on for so long, as the Eye had not yet been found, "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to it", as described by Glory. During Blister and Blaze's skirmish over the throne, Flower got Sunny's attention and managed to get her, Glory, Tsunami, and Thorn to dig at the the base of Queen Oasis's obelisk- a monument mounted over the dragon queens final resting place. There they discovered two bags of treasure nestled within Queen Oasis's skull, right about where her maw would be. Among these items was the Eye of Onyx which Sunny presented to Thorn. When Thorn held it, the treasure gave off a tiny jolt of purple lightning, as if it had accepted Thorn as the new queen. Enraged at Thorn for supposedly "stealing" her queen-ship, Blister snatched the Eye of Onyx out of Thorn's talons, proclaiming herself as the "rightful queen". Unfortunately for the princess, on contact with the Eye, orange sparks flew off of the stone, starting a violent reaction. Lightning flooded Blister's body, and she combusted spontaneously into a mound of black dust. When Thorn retrieved it, it had "calmed down", by the dark purple lines running across it, then disappearing. Thorn then remarks that she now understood why Queen Oasis hadn't worn it all the time, yet still reluctantly puts it on. Sunny claimed that the reflection of the nearby torchlight on the necklace's hammered golden attachments that this must have been the "Wings of Fire". As the series is still named after this piece of treasure, the Eye of Onyx may play another major role later on in the series. The Lazulite Dragon When Sunny visited the scavenger city ruins, Fluffy gave the Lazulite Dragon to Sunny as part of an exchange for the safety of his close friend, Holler (Ivy). This statue is a large, carved dragon made of lazulite, with emeralds embedded in the stone for eyes. It is rumored that the object is animus touched, but other than this speculation, it is unknown what the enchantment is, or if there is any at all. '''The SandWing Scepter The SandWing Scepter was an item of the royal SandWing treasure, mentioned only briefly by Starflight, when he was lecturing the dragonets in the caves beneath the mountain, and by Sunny in The Brightest Night when she was trying to guess what the scavengers had stolen and when talking with Smolder about the Eye of Onyx. It has yet to be uncovered and may play a larger part in books to come. Deserter The Eye of Onyx It was mentioned by Blister when she convinced Burn not to fight her for the throne after the discovery of Queen Oasis's body. Someone (it was never revealed who) suggested the fight, but when one of the princes pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to Blaze, Blister agreed and said that first they should discover who killed Oasis, adding quietly to Burn: "Besides, we don't have the Eye of Onyx". Trivia * It is unknown whether or not the SandWing Scepter has any purpose or enchantment at all, or if it is just a decorative piece of treasure. * It is possible that some of these items, such as the Eye of Onyx, were enchanted by Jerboa (a SandWing animus mentioned in'' Darkstalker (Legends)'' or any of his ancestors/descendants, seeing as the trait is hereditary. Gallery Eye of Onyx.png SandWingSceptor.png Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png|By Alaska Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg The Eye of Onyx.PNG The Eye of Onyx.png|Made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com LazuliteDragon.png|By Heron 20160707_123158.jpg Category:Stones/Treasures Category:SandWing History Category:Animus Touched Category:War History Category:SandWings